After school wedding
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alexander et son professeur de Biologie ont un secret. Lequel est-il Que feront-ils si celui-ci venait être découvert. Basé sur un mangas sur le même nom en version the mortal instruments. BoyXboy


**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici** **l'OS** **, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **After School Wedding**_

Les élèves critiquaient leur professeur de biologie

\- Tu as vu c'est le professeur Magnus Bane dit une élève

\- Oui, sa coupe de cheveux est ridicule, et puis ces lunettes quelle horreur répondit un autre

\- Qui voudrait marier avec quelqu'un comme ça demanda l'élève

\- Il est toujours maussade répondit un autre

\- La personne qui est marié pas qui voudrait se marié avec Magnus Bane c'est moi pensa Alec

Magnus se cogna contre la tête sous le regard incrédule des élèves, les élèves l'insultaient alors qu'Alec le regardait blasé.

\- Alexander Ligtwood, vous êtes l'élève assistant en Biologie n'est ce pas ? J'ai quelques copies à distribué, pourrais-tu venir après les cours pour m'aider ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, professeur répondit Alec

\- Bien, je te verrai plus tard dit Magnus en s'en allant

\- D'accord fit Alec en rougissant

\- Le plaisir pour une personne s'est d'avoir un jeune professeur et ce n'est définitivement pas lui dit une amie d'Alec

\- C'est Magnus Bane hein ? Même si son nom ressemble à celui du grand Magnus Bane, il est très différent de Magnus non ? demanda une élève en attirant le regard d'Alec

\- Tu sais le grand mannequin Magnus Bane, son style est différent des autres. J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il a refusé une offre à Paris dit l'élève

\- Yep, selon les rumeurs il est marié et il ne veut pas s'est éloigné de sa famille répondit l'autre

\- Bien, professeur ne ressemble à un mannequin mais il doit faire quelque chose pour ne pas être si crétin dit l'amie d'Alec

\- Je suppose fit Alec détourna le regard

Alec se rendit après les cours dans la classe de biologie,

\- Excusez-moi, c'est Alexander Ligtwood de la terminale, je suis venue prendre les copies de biologie fit Alec entrant dans la pièce

\- Alec fit Magnus en tombant sur lui

\- Pr-Professeur attendez balbutia Alec

\- Appelle-moi Magnus, il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Je suis malade d'être si ringard, est ce que c'est ok si je deviens cool demanda Magnus

\- N-non pas question c'est une école privé, tu sais tout le monde tomberas amoureux de toi si tu fais ça s'écria Alec

\- Tu te fais trop de bile, n'ai-je pas les yeux que pour toi ? demanda Magnus

Magnus enleva ces lunettes, et braqua ses yeux vert-or sur Alec

\- Si tu veux, je peux te le prouver ici et maintenant susurra Magnus

Magnus plaqua Alec sur la porte, il grignota son cou.

\- Magnus, Magnus gémis Alec en rougissant de plaisirs

\- Tu fais toujours l'amour en appelant mon nom n'est ce pas ? chuchota Magnus à l'oreille d'Alec

Il fit allonger Alec sur la table et en défaisant son pantalon pour le membre excité de celui-ci, Alec cria de plaisir pendant Magnus fit des mouvements dessus avant de le prendre en bouche. Il lécha et le téta ce qui fit crier Alec le nom de son amant, il sortit le sexe d'Alec dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il caressa les lèvres d'Alec avec son index qu'Alec prit en bouche ce qui fit gémir Magnus, il lécha le doigt de Magnus pour le lubrifier. Magnus le pénétrait avec son doigt puis rajouta deux autres ce qui le fit crier de plus en plus avant de supplier de Magnus

\- S'il te plait Magnus demanda Alec

Magnus lui sourit lubriquement et défaisait son pantalon avant de pénétrer sec Alec qui gémissait de plaisirs.

 **Flashback**

\- Magnus, Magnus cria Alec enfant

\- Quel culot, tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi, appelle moi grand-frère gronda Magnus enfant

\- Mais tu n'es pas mon vrai frère répondit Alec

\- Non c'est non, si un jour nous nous mariions alors je te laisserais m'appelle Magnus confia Magnus

 **Fin de flashback**

\- Magnus gémit Alec sous l'assaut de Magnus

Magnus bougeait de plus en plus en vite en Alec qui hurla le nom de son mari, il se déversa sur Magnus alors que Magnus se déversa en lui. Plus tard Alec rejoignit Magnus sur sa séance de photo,

\- Magnus cria Alec

\- Quoi de neuf ? c'est rare que tu viennes à une séance de photo dit Magnus

\- J'accompagnais Izzy au shopping, oh j'allais oublier pense-tu que je vais faire le dîner ce soir demanda Alec

\- Magnus cria un producteur

Magnus se tourna vers lui,

\- Je voudrais te faire présenter quelqu'un dit le présentateur

\- Ok fit Magnus

\- Bien alors je vais

\- Désolé je t'appelle plus tard coupa Magnus

Alec le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, le producteur lui présenta une journaliste qui était en extase devant lui ce qui fit jalousait Alec. Puis la séance de shooting de Magnus commença sous les regards des fans de celui-ci, Alec avait le cœur qui battait en voyant Magnus faire ses photos

\- Il est tellement cool, il ne ressemble pas à un ami d'enfance ni à un prof et ni un mari pensa Alec

\- Alors Magnus tu as réfléchis à cette chose demanda le directeur

\- Je pensais l'avoir refusé dit Magnus

\- Mais pour Jean-Paul Gauthier, le grand créateur français. Ils ont dit qu'ils feront de toi leur modèle exclusifs s'exclama le directeur

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ça, bon j'y vais j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends fit Magnus en partant

\- Tu crois qui t'a donné cette opportunité ? C'est Camille Belcourt l'actrice s'exclama le directeur

Magnus était choqué par la nouvelle qui ne fait plus attention ce que disait Alec,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Excuse moi tu disais ? demanda Magnus

\- Il y avait beaucoup de fans aujourd'hui dit Alec

\- Elles passaient par là et se sont arrêté pour regarder. Je ne suis pas dans le show-business, je suis juste un mannequin répondit Magnus

\- Ne veux –tu pas devenir un acteur ou autre ? demanda Alec

\- Ben tu vois j'ai un mari anxieux répondit Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Qu'est que tu dis ? Tu parles de moi s'écria Alec en se levant de sa chaise

\- Oh mon dieu c'est Magnus cria une fille

Alec et Magnus tourna la tête et virent les amies d'Alec, il se rassit alors que Magnus essaye de se cacher mais les amies d'Alec les remarque et vint prés de lui en voyant qu'il était avec Magnus.

\- Alec pourquoi es tu avec Magnus ? s'exclama son amie choquée

\- Vous êtes les amies d'Alec, je suis le cousin d'Alec demanda Magnus en souriant

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu leur as dit ça ? demanda Alec

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix ok ? répondit Magnus sous la douche

\- Mais, mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elles vont dire demain à l'école dit Alec appuyé sur la porte de la salle de bain

\- Ne t'inquiet pas autant ce sera bon aussi longtemps qu'elles ne découvrent pas que tu as une relation avec moi qui est le prof dit Magnus

\- Oui mais …

\- Allez arrête de geindre et dépêche-toi de venir dans le bain s'écria Magnus

Alec rougit et pris le bain avec Magnus,

\- T'es-tu un peu calmé ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement anxieux et jaloux si facilement répondit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis celui qui te fais ressentir cela dit Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras

Magnus prit le membre d'Alec et le caressa ce qui fit tressaillir Alec.

\- Où crois-tu toucher, l'eau va être sale gémis Alec

\- Tout ira bien aussi longtemps que tu n'aimeras que moi murmura Magnus au creux de l'oreille d'Alec

Il mordilla l'oreille d'Alec qui gémissait, il le prépara en prenant l'eau comme lubrifiant. Puis le pénétrant ce qui fit crier Alec le nom de son mari, il ondulant en lui jusqu'à Alec se déversa sous la douche et Magnus se déversé en lui. Alec regarda une pile de feuille sur son table,

\- Qu'est que c'est ? demanda Alec interloqué

\- Tu demandes ce que c'est. Ce sont des papiers d'autographe, obtiens-nous des autographes auprès de Magnus dit une élève

\- Rassure-toi d'en avoir pour moi dit une autre

\- Pour moi aussi répondit encore une autre

\- Vous voulez tous…

\- Un autographe de Magnus, moi aussi j'en veux dit Magnus en arrivant

Alec le regarda blasé alors les autres le critiquaient, Alec se retrouva seul devant la piscine en pestant contre Magnus en croyant qu'il allait vendre la mèche. Il sortit son portefeuille et pour regarder une photo de son mariage avec Magnus, en le regardant Alec fit un sourire béat. Le vent souleva et emporta la photo jusqu'à la piscine, Alec prit une perche et essaya de attraper sa photo dans la piscine. Mais il glissa dans la piscine,

\- Alec, c'est ici que tu te cache en plus de des autographes stoppa Lydia

Lydia vit Alec dans la piscine,

\- Alec qu'est que tu fais, reviens ici dit Lydia

\- Je ne peux pas nager fit Alec en train de se noyer

Lydia en criant le nom d'Alec alerta Magnus qui arriva, Lydia se tourna et le temps de prévenir Magnus. Magnus avait déjà enlevant ses lunettes pour sauter dans la piscine, il sauta dans la piscine

\- Alec accroche –toi à moi dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Magnus fit Alec en s'accrochant à Magnus

\- Fais plus attention, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là s'écria Magnus

Il ramena Alec sur le rivage et l'embrassa sous le regard choqué de Lydia, Alec toussa et cracha de l'eau. Magnus enleva sa chemise et l'enveloppa Alec dedans. Magnus portât Alec dans ses bras

\- Oh mon dieu, professeur est Magnus dit Lydia en rougissant

\- Peux-tu garder cela secret ? demanda Magnus

Magnus attendait le réveil d'Alec dans l'infirmerie, Alec se réveilla

\- Alec fit Magnus inquiet

\- Oh Magnus fit Alec

\- Que faisais-tu dans la piscine alors que tu sais que tu ne sais pas nager dit Magnus

\- J'ai fais tomber la photo et …

\- Tu veux dire ceci ? dit Magnus en montrant la photo

\- Ah oui ça s'exclama Alec

\- T'es un idiot s'écria Magnus

Magnus prit Alec dans ses bras, et le serra très fort

\- C'est bon pour toi d'être anxieux mais ne me fais pas inquiété d'accord s'exclama Magnus

\- Je suis désolé fit Alec surpris

\- Quoi qu'il en soit rentre à la maison dit Magnus

\- Ok répondit Alec

\- J'ai cours maintenant dit Magnus en laissant seul Alec

Alec réalisa que Magnus était inquiet pour lui et il se demanda s'ils étaient découverts, Magnus qui l'école pour se rendre chez lui.

\- Je t'ai trouvé fit une voix familière

Magnus s'arrêta choqué,

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu portes cet accoutrement ridicule mais tu ne peux pas m'avoir, ça faisait longtemps Magnus. Tu as rejeté le contrat Gauthier, tu agis toujours tel un rebelle hein ? demanda La jeune femme

\- Camille dit Magnus

Tout le monde regarda la scène avec curiosité, Lydia regarda aussi. Alec finit de préparé la table pour lui et Magnus, il regarda l'heure et vis que Magnus est en retard. Le téléphone sonna en croyant que c'est Magnus, il répondit joyeusement mais c'était Lydia qui demanda si Magnus était à la maison. Ils discutèrent un peu quand Lydia lui révéla la rencontre de Magnus, quand Magnus rentra.

\- Je suis rentré, tu as préparé le dîner. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû t'appeler mais la discussion a éternisait expliqua Magnus

\- Etais-tu avec ton ex-petite amie ? demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi, comment c'est arrivé ? Tu m'avais dit que vous aviez rompus tous les deux s'écria Alec

\- Calme-toi Alec, nous avons juste parlé de travail répondit Magnus

\- Tu mens, avec toutes les personnes que tu es sorti était toutes beau, il n' ya aucun moyen que j'oublie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé Magnus demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda mais ne répondit rien,

\- C'est ça, j'en ai assez chaque jour je m'inquiet et j'ai un sentiment d'insécurité et encore là tu ne veux rien dire si tu m'aimes pas alors c'est mieux de ne pas être marié non ? Séparons-nous dit Alec

Magnus ferma les yeux

\- Je comprends si c'est que tu veux alors dit Magnus

Quelques mois plus tard, les élèves s'extasiaient encore de la photo de Magnus qu'avait percé à paris. Alec regarda avant de se prendre une baffe dans la tête part Lydia,

\- Non mais ça va pas dit Alec en frottant la tête

\- Même si tu t'es séparé de lui, ton visage dit autre chose dit Lydia

\- Je sais c'est parce que je l'aimais et je l'aimerai toujours confia Alec tristement

Alec réalisa que Magnus l'avait toujours dorloté comme une enfant, il sortit de son lycée

\- Alexander, je suis de retour dit une voix familière

Alec leva les yeux et vis Magnus,

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? nous sommes séparés dit Alec

\- Les papiers du divorce n'ont pas été encore signé alors nous ne sommes pas séparés répondit Magnus

\- Mais tu es partis à paris accusa Alec

\- J'avais besoin de devenir cool comme ça car j'ai une chose totalement ringarde à dire s'écria Magnus

\- Hein fit Alec ne comprenant pas

\- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai épousé non ? C'est parce que je voulais voir ton visage souriant confia Magnus

Alec rougissait

\- Visage souriant ? demanda Alec rouge

\- J'avais l'habitude d'aimer à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu es sur le point de pleurer et alors j'étais minable avec toi, tu vois en sortant avec d'autres personnes superbes en devenant un modèle en te montrant que combien j'étais populaire etc.…Tu devenais jaloux et avait l'air sur le point de pleurer, j'avais l'habitude de penser oh il m'aime vraiment beaucoup et cela me rendais très heureux. Mais pour certains raisons j'ai commencé vouloir voir ton sourire alors je t'ai épousé, je pensais que je pourrais me racheté les fois où j'ai été minable envers toi en te rendant heureux en restant à tes coté et ne jamais te faire inquiété mais tu t'inquiété de plus en plus depuis que cela à tourné de cette manière je n'avais pas d'autre choix que me confesser. ARG C'EST SI RINGARD ! CA VEUT DIRE QUE JE T'AIME VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT NON dévoila Magnus en se prenant la tête

Alec sentit son cœur battre et comprit la véritable raison du départ de Magnus pour paris, il riait

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus confessa Alec

Alec s'élança dans les bras de Magnus et l'embrassa avec amour en se disant maintenant ils seront un véritable couple marié.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Tuer Camille au lieu de moi, bon passons demain je mettrai le nouveau fic en ligne d'après vos vote donc voter pour le choix de votre fics que vous voulez. Bisous**


End file.
